cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Technical (Generals 1)
Armor-Piercing Bullet Junk Repair }} Technicals were the GLA's basic transport and anti-infantry vehicles used during the War against the GLA. Background A technical was a small, speedy truck (often a pick-up truck), "sawed off" van, or jeep with a modified front bumper to root out "infidels". For its minimal armament, technicals were equipped with a simple machine gun. Unlike the battle bus and the American Humvee, infantry transported inside could not fire out from within the vehicle. However, the mounted infantry in the technical would bail out when the vehicle was destroyed, often surviving to fight on. Upgrades Base Promotion Salvage In addition, the technical's gun could be upgraded with salvaged parts: * If upgraded once, the technical's mounted gun became a recoilless tank gun, highly effective against infantry and light vehicles, causing splash damage in a small area upon impact. * If upgraded the second time, the technical acquired a rocket launcher. While slightly less effective than the recoilless rifle against infantry, it does considerable damage to vehicles, but it still cannot fire at aircraft. Also, its rockets can be intercepted by point defense lasers and ECM tanks. Any further salvage picked up is converted into credits. Game unit Strategy The technical could transport up to 5 infantry units in addition to the driver and gunner. Its speed made it useful as a scout, and also as a way to transport infantry quickly across the battlefield to capture ground or launch surprise attacks early in a conflict, such as when loaded with terrorists. Their machine guns were effective against exposed enemy infantry, and to an extent, other light vehicles. Due to their cost, technicals can be produced in relatively high numbers quickly, making them perfect for early hit-and-run tactics. Mopping up after an ally's confrontation allows for lessened risk when collecting parts, but the vehicles have to be destroyed by another GLA faction. The ones that survive, upgrade, and gain experience can act as elite hit squads, overwhelming infantry and small armour divisions with a relatively small numerical advantage. This unit is also great for rushes; building half a dozen of these and then filling them with rebels and RPG Troopers would allow one to defeat their enemy quickly, potentially acquiring the Blitz Award. Counters However, Technicals also suffered from very light armour and weaponry and taking on enemy vehicles directly (without outnumbering them and/or upgraded parts) was a suicidal idea. They also had no defense against aircraft whatsoever. Unlike the American Humvee, which allowed its infantry onboard to fire at external threats, GLA soldiers had to exit the Technical to attack the enemy rendering them vulnerable to damage. Assessment Pros *Highly versatile and mobile scout unit *Very cheap *Acts as a transport *If destroyed, passengers will emerge unharmed *Salvaged parts grant more damaging weapons more effective against other vehicles *Can be used for early game harassment and rushes (particularly when carrying infantry such as terrorists) Cons *Fragile *Weak against heavily armored vehicles and weaker than any scout vehicles such as Humvee *Vulnerable from aircraft units *Passengers cannot fire out of the vehicle *Missile launcher gained from two salvage parts is less effective against infantry than the standard machine gun, and can be intercepted by point defense lasers and ECM tanks Quotes Gallery File:Generals_Technical.jpg|In an in-game cutscene File:CNCG Technical Concept Art.jpg|Concept art by Phil Robb File:CNCGen_Technical_HD.png|Render File:CNCG Technical Render.jpg|Concept art/render File:Gen1 Van Icons.png|Unused icon variant File:Technical_Texture.png|Alpha texture Trivia * The name comes from the fact that the money to make such vehicles in real life often came from extorting members of various Medical Aid and Relief organizations, which would write off the money they were forced to give as "Technical Expenses". *Once disabled by Jarmen Kell or neutron shells, the vehicle driver is killed but the gunner remains in position. Only one infantry unit is required to capture the vehicle, despite it obviously needing at least two people to operate. *The technical is unique for being the only vehicle in the game with three different variants of models being used. The model that is used when the vehicle leaves the arms dealer is randomly chosen. They all have the same statistics. *The original wreckage of the technical can be seen if an Overlord tank crushes it. See also Internal * Technical (Generals 2) * Humvee (Generals) * Battle bus * Troop crawler * Assault troop transport External * Technical at Wikipedia Category:Generals 1 vehicles Category:Generals 1 GLA Arsenal